Gakuen Hetalia - Hetalia High
by AmericanFangirl200
Summary: All the drama's of school life for the countries of Hetalia, Humans names used, many pairings such as USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, and many other, rated M for swearing and smut in later chapter (will be warnings). I really suck at summarys so please dont let this put you off.
1. APOLOGIES TO READERS!

To the readers of and the people who follow me,

Sorry I haven't written anything in… over a year! :O Loads of stuff has happened, mainly bad and I didn't feel like writing and when I did try writing *shudder* it wasn't good, after all the bad stuff happened I got the serious case of writers block which added to my no confidence when writing. But hopefully now I can starts writing again, this will be a on a new story and if there are any idea's then PM me or leave a review with your idea's please, any comment would be really appreciated to tell me your feedback on how to improve and what you liked. *

Ok so the actual story, well the idea is…

The new story is all based on 'Gakuen Hetalia' and the school being Hetalia University so anything can happen XD I know lots of stories are Gakuen Hetalia is done often but tuff. I'm doing it too :D hehe. The pairings I'm planning too use in this is:  
USUK  
PruCan  
GerIta  
Spamano

And there maybe more and maybe a few twists too I'm am planning for this to be a long term story.

Ok so recapping, this is AmericanFangirl200, and she is back in business, hopefully bringing you the best stories she can… please leave comments and the first chapter will be on ASAP.

Thanks for reading this :) bye~ *fangirl salute*


	2. Chapter 1 - USUK - Mornin' Cuppa's

Hello, and welcome to the first, (actual) chapter of Hetalia High, hope you enjoy~

Chapter 1 – USUK – Mornin' Cuppa's

-Alfred's POV-  
"-fred… Alfred… Alfred… … ALFRED!" I groggily opened to see a blurry Arthur glaring down at me. "Get up you lazy git or you're going to be late for class!" as I reached for my glasses I they weren't where I left them, frowning slightly I searched for them until my vision cleared as I saw Arthur putting them on for me.  
"Thank you sweetheart," I grin, knowing Arthur can't resist one of my smiles, and he smiles back at me.

"Yes, yes, now get ready for school, I don't want to be late for class. We have English first," he says beaming as he continues, "I'm studying Shakespeare's play 'Macbeth' and Kiku and I are currently writing an essay on how Lady Mabeth is an unconventional character and… Alfred are you listening to me?"

I look up to him, smiling, "Of course I-" yawning "am… I just woke up Arthur… give me a chance to wake up." I smile, having no clue about what he was even talking about.  
Arthur sighs but gives me a sympathetic smile, "Would you like a coffee love?" I nod, grateful to have someone as wonderful as Arthur in my life. I kiss his cheek as I walk past him; it was convenient that we share a room together at the school; we had a kind of husband and wife relationship you could say, I grin as I think about it more…  
"-fred… ALFRED!" Arthur suddenly appears at me, smiling softly. "What are you day dreaming about?" he says as he hands me a cup of coffee, keeping his tea for himself.  
I take a sip of my coffee, "Us being husband and wife." I rarely see Arthur's face go that red, I grin. _He is so cute…_ I think to myself, _I love him so much_.  
"W-what made you think of that then love?" Arthur is blushing as he says… I love that expression he has on, I smile at it, which makes him blush more, looking away from me. I put my coffee down, he lowers his tea from his lips, and I walk towards him, and softly our lips touch.  
_I love it when Arthur and I kiss, I don't know how to describe it, it feels like… Magic you could say… It feels like true love, and my love is true, I love Arthur with all my heart and, I wish… I wish I knew how he felt… if he felt the same as I do, more or less… I wish he would be more open with his feelings but then again, I also I don't, because, when he does open his feelings to me…. I get the warmest feeling in my chest and it makes me feel like I can do the impossible… (Though I did find out rather painfully that I can't… but that's beside the point. The point Is, I love Arthur, with all my heart, and nothing could change that. Ever._

As we part from our kiss he smiles, a light blush on his cheeks, "Go get ready git," he teases softly and I smile and role my eyes, then saluting with a serious face, mocking the brittish army tone.  
"Yes Captain Kirkland. As you command." As I march off to the bedroom but for some reason I turned back to see Arthur's face, hoping to see him looking back at me, but he wasn't and… the looks I saw in his face I didn't like… I couldn't put my finger in it… but… something was wrong…  
Did I do something to make Arthur upset?

And that, ladies and gentleman is it, I know its short but its getting late and I'm getting tired. I wonder why Alfred didn't like the look on Arthur's face? What's happened? Other pairing coming up next :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Spamano - I Love You

Chapter 2 – Spamano – I love you, Te quiero, Ti amo

-Romano's POV-  
"Rooooomaaaa!"  
I sigh, "What do you want you tomato sucking bastard!" he somehow, finds it extremely entraining and grins at me, with his stupid, perfect mouth.  
"Te quiero." I feel my face heat up, the bastard it's too early for this.  
"O-ok…" Antonio sighed and did his stupidly cute grin again.  
"¿me quieres de vuelta?" I blushed even harder.  
"B-Bastardo!" I look away from him, too embarrassed. He knows I don't like sharing my feelings yet he does this… why is he mean to me… but yes. I always will love him. I think to myself_  
"_Well do you Roma?" he smiles, his bright, cheerful smile, but he knows I won't respond to him, I am still a man! No matter how much he call s me cute, or his little tomato. No I am still a man.  
I stick my tongue out at him.  
"Idiota! Certo che lo voglio! … but unlike you I don't need to be told it every five minutes. You're such a girl!" He knows I don't mean it, none of it. _He knows that I secretly love it, and I never want him to stop. He knows that I never mean any of the insults I give him. He just knows me, perfectly; another reason why I'm so lucky to have him as a lover, and a roommate at Hetalia High, maybe this school wasn't so crap as I thought._  
Antonio smiled brightly, breaking my trail of thought. "I know Romano" he kissed me lightly and I kissed back smiling slightly.

It was so long ago since we got together, but I still remember it. How could I ever forget…

-Three years before, Normal POV-  
Antonio walked down the school halls to and to see him again, his back to him but the curl was unmistakeable, _There his is, Romano Vargas… he is so cute~ but is he even gay_… Antonio sighs, _probably not…_ he thinks to himself.  
What he doesn't know is that Romano had already seen the Spaniard coming and has turned around, because of a very prominent blush that had appeared on his face. "Stupid Antonio… Idoiota! W-why is he so hot…" Romano sighing and muttering to himself, "not like he even knows me but still… I'm in all his classes… but I could never talk to him… he would just laugh at me or try and bully me… though he seems really nice… Ugh! Why am I thinking about him so much!" he sighs again, continues to grumble to himself.  
Antonio watches the Italian a little longer before deciding, "Right it's time to talk to him. Enough looking, people say I'm charming and kind… but… let's hope it's true" he walks up behind Romano, and then smiles his cheerful smile, "Hello?"  
Romano nearly jumped out his skin, turning around and then freezes his eyes landing on Antonio's face. "U-uh, Ciao i-I mean, hi." He looks down, anywhere apart from the man in front of him_. Come on I'm a man to aren't I! Why am I acting like such a girl… a-am I in love! No I can't be… can i? With him… _His head still full of arguments he didn't even realise that the Spaniard spoke.  
"So, what do you think?" Antonio's smile hopeful and eyes soft. _Oh… what did he say I did I miss anything important?!_ Romano thought."Think about what?" Romano asked, a little embarrassed he wasn't listening to him.  
He laughs, "You get distracted easily don't you Roma?" Anotonio grins, He is even cuter that I thought! He thinks to himself. "I said, I know this may sound sudden and weird, but I have seen you around school and you… I find you very attractive… so I guess this is all leading to the question… that… Do you, want to go out with me?"  
Romano stood there, shocked, blushing bright red. _This didn't happen, it's a dream… Antonio Fernandez Carriedo asked me out… this is got to be a joke… I… this only happens in movies… _He stood there dumbstruck, blushing his face off.  
"Is that a yes?" Antonio stood there hopeful, Maybe I came on too strong… he thought to himself.  
"s-si…" Romano looks to the floor, stop acting like a girl! He yells in his head.  
Antonio grinned from ear to ear and hugged Romano close, Romano at first was stiff, and then eventually hugged back. "Your so cute Roma, you face is as red as a tomato, your my cute little tomato~!"  
"Sh-shut up bastard!" Romano's face going even redder, "a-anyway, we're dating si?"  
"Siiiii~~"  
Romano smiled slightly, what he didn't release, was that his biggest wish just came true.

-The Present Day, Antonio's POV-  
"Roma?" I spoke softly to him, he blinked at me and I could see a hidden smile.  
"Hm, Si?" He looks at me with the cute, clueless look.  
"You zoned out again, what were you thinking about?" I asked curiously, and I'm glad I did because his face turned bright red.  
"N-nothing bastardo!"  
"Hmmm I don't believe that, tell me please Roma~!" I smile my biggest brightest smile at him, he sighs and I know that that means that i have won.  
"I was thinking about when we first got together you nosey bastard!" I smile, remembering it myself.  
"It was the one of the best days of my life my cute little tomato" he blushed again, but hugged me.  
"Your such a girl Antonio." I smile and laugh at him.  
"Mmm, I know Roma, I know."

* * *

And there you go fangirls and fanboys. The second chapter to Hetalia High! Yes I know that this isn't the USUK, but you will have to wait for it ;) but keep reading and enjoy all the other stories that are happening through the school.


	4. Chapter 3 - Franada – How could you!

Chapter 3 – Franada – How could you do that to me! AGAIN!

-Matthew's POV-  
HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME! I-I know he has cheated on me before but he said h-he was drunk o-or something like that… but he had no excuse this time! I'm so mad at him! As you can tell I am extremely pissed off, and as you can probably tell Francis has cheated on me… This isn't the first time either. I HAVE LOST COUNT! Why do I stay with him…? "He's the only one that notices you," a small voice in the back of my head says.

Thumping on the sofa I can't stop the tears falling from my eyes lading onto my lap.  
If it only affected me I would do what I always do. Wait for him to apologise and forgive him, but… but this involves my brother. HOW COULD I FORGIVE HIM OF THAT, NOT ONLY MESS WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP HE MESSES WITH AL'S TOO!  
But he isn't the only one to blame. Why did Arthur sleep with him! I thought he was happy with Alfred! I swear when Francis comes back from his detention I'm going to- my ears hear the door unlocking and the sickly sweet accent of him echoing through our room.  
"Mathieu! I'm back did you miss me?" I hear him laughing, "of course you did!" I don't respond, he had to come now, I'm still crying, I curl myself up into I tight ball. I don't love him anymore! He is just using me, I know he never means it when he says he is sorry, but I stay, because I have nobody else to turn to… but… I can't take it anymore. I'm going to break up with him... a-and then I'll-  
"Matthew?" he sits next to me, putting his arm around me in a "loving" way. "What's wrong?"  
"Why d-did you do it…" I stuttered, the tears still streaming.  
He hugs me tightly, here come the excuse "Matthew… I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened."  
"Is that it? Is that all you're going to say?" Inside, I feel like a bubbling volcano. Outside, my voice is quiet and I'm crying! No this isn't how this is supposed to be!  
"What more do you want me to say?" he says, rather coldly. This is how I can tell I'm not in love anymore. He starts kissing my cheek and I move away from him, walking to the bedroom and I get my duffel bag and start filling it with my stuff, I suddenly feel his arms wrapped around me and I struggle, he whispers sweet poison in my ear.  
"NO!" I cry again, "I can't take it anymore Francis-"  
"I promise I can change."  
"You said that last time! Francis I won't talk it anymore! I'm leaving you!"  
Francis laughed at me, "Non, you love me Mathieu, you can't deny me" he starts kissing my neck and I push him away again. I hate it when he uses me like this! I'm not standing it for it anymore!  
"I'm sorry Francis. I don't love you anymore. I'm leaving." His face changed, he didn't care…  
"Fine, leave, I didn't love you anyway. I only went out with you cause I felt sorry for you." He walked out the room and I finished packing my stuff, tears falling from my eyes. What he said was probably true.  
I heard the door to our, his room closing and I soon followed, with my bag of stuff. Maybe Al will let me sleep on his couch… I sigh, and walk to my brother's room, what if Arthur's there… how can I… sighing I walk to the library, maybe there I can find a quiet place and use my invisibility curse to not be seen and sleep there… More tears fall from my eyes; nothing is going how I wanted-

Suddenly I get knocked to the ground but a tall man with pure white hair, and red eyes.

-Gilberts POV-  
"Oh, sorry, Matthew right," I help the person up then just realise that I knocked down Francis's boyfriend Matthew, and he is crying. "Hey, I'm sorry did I accidently hurt you? Shit, sorry…" Matthew looks at me his purple eyes teary.  
"N-no it's not that… I'm sorry…" his tears keep falling, he has such a cute face it shouldn't be making that expression… how can I help…  
"Hey, Matthew, do you wanna tell me what's wrong? We can go back to my room and talk about it, I'll make you some coffee or something, and it's just me in my room so you don't have to worry about anything." I give him my softest smile and he nods, his eyes hurt, it makes my heart ache.

And that is it, will Gilbert and Matt get together? And when will Matt tell Al?


End file.
